oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Hill Giant
|name = Hill Giant |image = |release = 4 January 2001 |update = Runescape beta is now online! |members = No |combat = 28 |always drops = Big bones |examine = A very large foe. |hitpoints = 35 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 4 |weakness = Magic |attack style = Melee (crush) |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 35 |cat = Hill giant |mazchna = Yes |vannaka = Yes |att = 18 |str = 22 |def = 26 |range = 1 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |strbns = 16 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 18 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Not immune |attack speed = 6 }} A Hill Giant is a type of giant found in several locations around RuneScape, most highly concentrated in the far southern end of the Edgeville Dungeon. These dungeons may be accessed through the entrance located in the house north-east of Barbarian Village and west of the Cooks' Guild if the player has a Brass key. The Edgeville Dungeon area is usually very crowded in free-to-play worlds, as players like to gather Big bones to bury them for Prayer experience. Members worlds usually are much less crowded due to the better money making options for members. There are two Hill Giants present in level 17-18 Wilderness; however, very few people go there because of the dangerous player killers in the area and its far distance from any bank. The closest bank for most Hill Giants in the Wilderness is in Edgeville. They are aggressive to players below combat level 57. They have relatively low Defence for their level, which makes them quite good for experience from level 30 to level 50. The Hill Giant is one of the creatures that could potentially drop a Champion's scroll, making it a desirable monster both to train on for experience, due to its relatively high Hitpoints but low Defence, and for its respective scroll. Killing Hill Giants found within the Catacombs of Kourend is one of the fastest ways to farm for Ancient shards and Dark totem pieces because of their low Hitpoints, allowing high level players to kill upwards of a couple hundred an hour. Locations *Edgeville Dungeon (13) *South-west of Tree Gnome Stronghold (slightly north-west of the well) (6) *North of the Observatory (6) *Taverley Dungeon (5) *Tree Gnome Village (2) *Catacombs of Kourend *North-west of the Graveyard of Heroes (12) *Wilderness: **South-east of the Black salamander Hunter area (2) **Lava Maze **Deep Wilderness Dungeon Money making For low-levelled players, Hill Giants can be a great way to make money as they always drop big bones, which are }}}} coins each. The major and most noticeable drawback for free-to-play players is that the Edgeville Dungeon is often crowded. For free-to-play players with a high Defence (~65+), a good way to save run energy while killing Hill Giants is to only equip dragonhide armour. The relatively lower weight will allow you to run further without exhausting your energy, and your Defence will be high enough to negate a large amount of potential damage. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes |} Herbs (members only) |Quantity=1|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare}} |} Seeds (members only) |Quantity=4|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=4|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=1-3|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=4|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=2|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=3|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very Rare}} |Quantity=1-4|Rarity=Very Rare}} |} Other |Quantity=1|Rarity=Common|raritynotes=(1/25)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon|gemw=No|Raritynotes=(1/30)Only dropped by those found in the Wilderness.}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|raritynotes=(1/310)Only dropped by those found within the Catacombs of Kourend.}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes=(1/400)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|raritynotes=(1/465)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|raritynotes=(1/465)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|raritynotes=(1/465)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes=(1/5,000)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes=(1/5,000)}} |} Trivia *They were once just called 'Giants', but this was later changed by Jagex to avoid confusion between other giants. *They are one of three kinds of giants available in free-to-play worlds, the other two being Moss giants and Ice giants. *Some Hill Giants appear to be wielding cleavers, weapons from the Recipe for Disaster quest. *Despite being called "Hill Giants", the majority of the giants are found in dungeons. The reason for the naming was revealed in a Postbag from the Hedge; they are called Hill Giants because the muscles on their arms resemble hills. Category:Giants